The Force of Destiny
by HeavenlyHunny
Summary: Telling the story of what happened to VFD from the day that Kit Snicket and Count Olaf first met. (In the style of a Netflix Series!) The Baudelaires watch the lives of their parents and friends unfold and finally learn the answers to questions that they've had burning inside them for years. Including one big secret that will turn them against there own mother...
1. Ketchup

**Hi volunteers! I've had this story in my head for 5 years and I finally am taking the time to type it out! This first chapter may seem a little confusing since its basically one long flashback that catches you up to where the actual story will take place. The Great Unknown is also "revealed" as part of this. It's basically telling the story of the characters from start to finish (mainly focusing on Olaf and Kit's childhood and eventually shows them growing up.) Btw all of the OCs in this are somehow related to Canon characters**

 _How did we end up here?_

The question flowed through 26 year old Violet Baudelaire's mind as she sat on the oddly long couch, sandwiched uncomfortably between two people. Her 14 year old sister, Sunny, sat to her right and didn't stop shoving Cheetos in her mouth as she stared up in awe at the odd sight before them. She frowned at her, even though she knew Sunny wouldn't see it. Violet felt somewhat responsible for the emotional roller-coaster that had been the past couple of months. She knew ever since she was young, Sunny didn't like to show her feelings. Sunny had been eight the last time Violet remembered seeing her cry. It felt like so long ago.

Violet turned her head slightly to peak at the person sitting to her left. She kept her head straight in hopes that they didn't see her looking, but her face mentally sunk as she saw a twisted smirk curl onto the lips of the long, raven haired girl. Flashes of the chaotic past eight months replayed in Violet's head. Most memorably, the moment where she had first laid eyes on the devious noirette. She figured she remembered it so clearly because it had been the moment where the dull and lifeless lives of the matured Baudelaires finally began to have a spark of excitement again.

After an entire year of fighting off Olaf's evil schemes to acquire their fortune, another year of living isolated on an island, and eventually surviving a dangerous storm that had separated them from the infant that they had sworn to care for...the Baudelaires were confused, but also somewhat expectant, to find out on Violet's 18th birthday...that their fortune was gone.

Every last penny.

The money had disappeared. When they asked the bank what had happened, the eyebrow raising response was that it had been gone for a while. The 10 million dollars had been deducted, not on Violet's 18th birthday...but on the very day that their parents had died. Despite all the questions the children had, the bank explained that nothing could be done. They had no choice but continue out their lives at mediocre citizens. Well...as mediocre as one can get when having to use fake names and run from VFD agents. The first thing the Baudelaires had done after returning to the city was visit the old library. It had been their second home before their first one had been lit in flames.

 _"You're sitting next to the arsonist now,_ " a little voice in the back of Violet's head reminded her.

She shook the thought away and continued to relay her past. She remembers pushing open the large glass doors to the library and having her eyes immediately drawn to the large cardboard advertisement in the left corner.

A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS: THE END...GET A COPY OF THE FINAL BOOK IN THE SERIES NOW!

Her siblings had all shared a look and quickly headed over to one of the desktops in the back section. It only took about five minutes of research to find out that their mother's ex lover, Lemony Snicket, had been following them around on their encounters with Olaf and secretly documenting everything that happened to them, turning their misfortunes into a best selling children's series.

The children didn't know what to feel about it at the time, but one thing that was silently understood between the three was that they'd have to spend a good portion of their lives pretending to be other people. They were forced to use pseudonyms to finish the rest of their schooling and would avoid eye contact with any one that they suspected was studying them. It wasn't until a few months ago, when they were finally acquainted with the mystery man, that they learned Lemony was in far more danger than they ever were.

He had gone from being the quiet and cowardly Snicket boy, who was an easy target for the fire starting side... to the man who single handedly exposed the secret organization, in all its likeness, to the public.

Violet's thoughts were interrupted by a sickly chuckle.

Violet finally turned her head to face the shiny, piercing green eyes of the girl sitting to her left.

"There is literally a giant mass of electricity right in front of us that has basically turned my sitting room into an at-home theater, and you still manage to find other things to think about," the girl said, still flashing her ever present smirk.

Violet scoffed and rolled her eyes, but refused to say anything.

Despite the fake names and occasional VFD agent spottings, the lives of the Baudelaire orphans had been pretty uneventful. The only out-of-the-ordinary thing that happened was finding Bea again. They had managed to reunite with a now 11 year old, rebellious Beatrice Snicket a year before. Incorporating her back into the family had been harder than Violet expected. Bea had grown up in an orphanage and had basically raised herself. While Violet admired her sense of independence, it made the idea of Violet enforcing rules on her that much harder. Plus she had taken a liking to, what Violet described as, Olaf-esque behaviors. There was a period where Violet was getting calls every day from her school saying that Beatrice had set a trash can on fire or locked some kid in the janitors closet or hid the teachers purse. Beatrice's independence, mixed with Sunny's ambition for a life outside of Violet's control was what led to that fateful day that quickly turned the Baudelaire's lives around for the second time in their lives. Violet clearly remembered the situation.

Beatrice had gotten in trouble in school again. It wasn't anything as serious as it had been in the past, but it managed to morph into a heated argument between the two about Beatrice's dislike of being parented by Violet. They four of them walked through the park that Violet had been taking them to for years. She remembers Beatrice angrily firing back with the classic response of...

"You're not my mother! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I know that Bea! But fine! If you want to go live with the rest of your non existent family, then so be it! May God send them down now and swoop you up on their magic carpet and take you to paradise!" Violet had yelled back, finally losing her cool.

She had only meant it as an angry sort of joke. She didn't intend anything by it.

As soon as she had parted her lips to apologize to Bea for the comment on her lack of living blood relatives...a gust of wind caused her to shriek as an object fell from the large tree, barely missing Violet's head, that had been behind them.

Violet blinked a couple of times and wiped the sand from her eyes as she turned to face not an object, but a person.

Violet looked up to see the woman dressed in all black with long dark hair that reached her waist, sunglasses and smirk plastered on her face.

That was the first time that Violet had laid eyes on the infamous Tera Inamorata Snicket-Johnson

The woman who set her house ablaze 11 years earlier. Of course she didn't know this when she first met her. Violet gave Klaus, who was standing beside her also looking quite terrified, an uneasy look. A sinister smile curled onto Tera's face.

"Look what we have here," Tera slurred, "the infamous trio, live and in person."

Violet had been too stunned to reply, and it didn't help that the tree above them had begun to shake again. Before Violet could regain her composure, another figure jumped from the tree.

A girl with long blonde hair pulled into two ponytails and faded colorful streaks dusted herself off and gazed into Violets eyes.

"My how you've grown," the girl said adopting a smirk of her own, "I haven't seen you since I slipped that cockroach into your oatmeal when you were five."

Violet was still too stunned to reply so she just scowled, which only made the girl's smirk bigger. Before Violet knew it, the tree had rustled and four more figures had emerged. Violet peered over at Sunny and Beatrice who were standing a little off to the side and smiling as they watched the scene unfold. Violet would have been more unnerved if she and Klaus hadn't recognize one of the people standing before them.

"R-Rebecca," Klaus stuttered nervously.

"Hey guys," Rebecca replied cheerfully, even though part of her looked just as sinister as the others did. She ran her fingers through her ginger hair and diverted her eyes over to Violet.

"I see you finally get to meet the fam," Rebecca said. Rebecca had a slight smile on her face, but Violet could tell that she was trying her hardest to hide her own smirk.

Violet and Klaus had known Rebecca since before their parents died. She was the same age as Klaus and had officially met them in 3rd grade. She and Klaus could not be more different, but for some reason they worked as friends. Violet even suspected that Klaus might have had a crush on her. The three friends had lost touch after their parents had died. Rebecca came to visit them while they were living with Olaf once. They warned her about his horrible personality and tried to convince her to leave as soon as possible. She seemed oddly calm about it and stuck around as the Baudelaires cleaned. Sure enough, Olaf walked through the door his piercing eyes immediately landed on Rebecca. He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a small smile before wordless making his way past the four children. Violet and Klaus were stunned as to why Olaf hadn't done anything at the time.

 _I know why now..._

One thing that Violet remembered clearly was that she and Klaus had never been to Rebecca's house. They played at their house or at school...but never at Rebecca's. This was probably the reason that Violet hadn't recognized the other sinister looking individuals as Rebecca's siblings.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows at her sister's and brothers, finally allowing her smirk to crawl its way onto her face.

"This is Tera and Morgan" Rebecca said pointing to the dark haired girl and then the blonde.

She turned to point at the only two boys in the circle.

"That's Bryson," Rebecca said pointing to a boy who dressed similar to John Travolta in Grease. She nodded her head to the other male. He was dressed int a plaid sweater with a bow tie. "and that's Carl."

Violet nor Klaus had the courage to speak yet. They simultaneously looked over at the last girl who had yet to be introduced. She was dressed as your typical movie nerd.

"Hey Jeanette," Sunny and Beatrice spoke to the nerdy girl.

She smiled at them shyly and then turned to Violet and frowned.

"Do they speak?" Tera asked tauntingly, looking at Violet who still had yet to say a word.

This was the first insult from Tera that would soon be followed by many more as the months continued. At first, the children had continued going to the park where they had been going for year, only to find Tera and her sibling waiting for them with giant evil smiles on their faces. Sunny and Beatrice seemed intrigued and fell in love with their bad nature, which only made it harder for Violet to keep them in line. Tera also seemed to gain some sort of sadistic pleasure in watching bad or embarrassing things happen to Violet. She had been tripped, had drinks spilled on her, and many more unfortunate incidents all at the hands of Tera. Violet would cower in embarrassment as Tera and her siblings rolled around, laughing at the scene. Violet could see Beatrice and Sunny giggling to themselves too and even Klaus managed a few snickers. To top that, Tera's lack of a filter also got under Violet's skin. Not a day went by where there wasn't some inappropriate innuendo about Violet's dead parents or fear a fire. After a while, Violet got tired of responding to them and eventually just sighed every time a comment was made.

After an entire month of being followed and annoyed by them, Violet finally asked them why they were so keen on making her life a living hell.

"Didn't your parents raise you better than that!" she had yelled. She knew it made her sound kind of uptight but she hadn't cared at that moment.

Tera didn't reply and simply removed her sunglasses from her face. The entire time Violet had know her, she never once removed her sunglasses. Violet had brought it up many times during their picky fights. She accused Tera of being a coward for not looking at her eye to eye when they argued. All Tera ever replied with was a smirk.

The first time Violet had looked into Tera's shiny, shiny green eyes. The stared down at her in sick amusement. Violet froze in fear as she looked into eyes identical to Count Olaf's.

Violet didn't have the courage to say anything, she quickly grabbed the arms of Klaus and Sunny and pulled them into the nearby school building.

"W-w-what ... h-how.." Violet stuttered not able to form a sentence.

"Olaf," Klaus mumbled quietly

Sunny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sunny...did you know?" Violet asked her sister in disbelief.

"Violet just listen before you say anything okay," Sunny began, "Tera and Rebecca and all the rest of them...are Olaf's children, with Kit Snicket. That's why they showed up when you mentioned Bea's family. Morgan told me that he and Kit were together for...longer than we assumed...like way longer...longer as in they were married...and they were stilled married when they died on the island with us. The whole reason that they're here is because that makes Beatrice their last living sister..."

"Wait so, Beatrice is Olaf's daughter?" Klaus asked sounding alarmed.

Sunny paused and her eyes went wide. She slung her arm around and scratched the back of her head.

"Um...no," she said cringing.

Violet and Klaus raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"Look its a long story with that," Sunny said quickly, "but Tera is the most amazing and cool person I've ever met okay! She likes the sister I never had!"

Violet rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Look Vi, just don't treat them differently now that you know okay?" Sunny pleaded

"ME! Treat them different?! They've been the ones messing with me!," Violet argued.

"Yes, because it pisses you off beyond belief, and we find that extremely funny," Bryson said standing in the doorway.

Violet turned to glare at him in the doorway.

His eyes were beaming at her with amusement. The way he looked at her made her her stomach turn flips.

"No hard feelins though Vi," Morgan said appearing next to him, "Tera doesn't actually hate you, she just...takes after dad."

"Yeah I figured," Violet mumbled.

Surprisingly nothing changed much after this. Tera and Bryson made it their personal missions to try and scare Violet as much of possible now that she knew the identity of their father. The most terrifying were the times they would sneak close to her ear and mock their father's voice when she wasn't expecting it. Violet eventually grew used to the endless taunting and even developed a odd liking for Tera.

They started getting along more and more. By getting along she meant, Tera still taunted her but did it in a more playful way. Violet eventually started laughing along and even started joking back.

"By the way," Tera had said one day, "we were the ones who burnt your house down."

Violet didn't say anything. She wasn't even truly upset, she had sort of suspected it somehow. After a moment of silence, she turned to look at her.

"You're like a mini-Hitler, you know that?" Violet said with a faint chuckle.

Tera threw her head back in a laugh that seemed to come straight from the gut.

"I'm half Jewish," Tera said smiling and rolling her eyes.

Excitement had finally been put back into the Baudelaire's lives. Violet actually felt like she was living a little more than she had when she was with her parents. Even though she hadn't tried anything herself she had taken notice to Morgan's excessive drinking, Tera and Carl calmy passing a joint back an forth, and Bryson's habit for chain-smoking. Even though she didn't want to admit it. She felt like the awkward new girl who had managed to make friends with the popular crowd in high school.

 _I'm living in Mean Girls_ , she thought to herself.

Violet had finished getting dessert from a near by food truck when she saw Tera leaning against a near by tree.

"Apple pie," Tera said raising an eyebrow at her choice of dessert. She leaned down to sniff the pie, "hmmm it smells like cinnamon and...murder maybe?"

Violet sighed as a smirk returned to Tera's face. She knew Tera was referencing the apple that could have saved Kit's life on the island.

"Tera, your mom said she didn't want to eat an apple because she was afraid it would hurt Beatrice," Violet replied as she fought off a smile.

Tera gasped dramatically as she faked a shocked expression.

"Are you actually justifying that? You killed my parents! You should be ashamed."

Tera wiped away fake tears as Violet's eyes widened.

"You killed my parents!" Violet said smiling in disbelief.

"No I didn't" Tera said

 _What?_

"What?" Violet asked confused, "yes you did! You literally admitted to it!"

"No I didn't," Tera repeated, "I said I burnt your house down...I didn't say I killed your parents."

Violet raised her eyebrows in confusion. She saw Tera's face sink a little.

"Its just as a surprise to me too kid," Tera said, sounding almost angry.

"W-what?" Violet asked again, still not understanding.

Tera chuckled.

"Your parents are over there," she said biting her lip.

Sure enough, Violet turned to look in the direction of the slide and looked into the eyes of Beatrice Baudelaire.

"Oh my god.." Violet whispered.

Her mother had seen her at the same time and embraced her as soon as she ran over.

They were alive.

But it wasn't just her parents. It was...everyone. Esme, Fernald, the Quagmires, Olivia, Fiona, etc. They were all there. Including...Olaf.

He had made eye contact with the Baudelaires as soon as they all walked over. They assumed that the reason he didn't say something snarky was because he had his arm around a smiling, pregnant Kit Snicket.

This was how they ended up here. Sitting in Kit's mansion staring up at the Great Unknown. After a severe storm that night, Kit had explained that flooding was more of a danger to them than they realized. The flood caused the waters by the beaches to flow into the city. After a confused Sunny had asked why it was so bad, a very tired and annoyed Olaf explained that it meant the Great Unknown had a chance to make it on land. Sure enough, at midnight, the door to the mansion had busted in and the monster itself had appeared. The kids had all huddled together, screaming and holding onto each other for comfort. Violet had expected a large and dramatic confrontation, but was surprised when a tired looking Olaf calmly walked down the stairs with axe and chopped its head off.

Everyone sat in silence before they all bursted out laughing.

"They told us stories of how mysterious and horrid this beast was...and that's it?" Esme said chuckling in disbelief.

Spoke to soon. The lights in the house began to flicker. The head of the Beast showed a bright blinding light and...

That was about 5 minutes ago. Now they were on the couches in the sitting room staring up at the "Beast". It had basically turned itself into a screen and just looked like one big iMax theater viewing.

"Sunny," Bea called from her seat next to Jeanette, "pass the popcorn!"

Nobody knew what they were being shown until the picture appeared on the screen along with the words...

 _La Forza Del Destino_

 **So I know the ending was pretty confusing there. Basically the Great Unknown is replaying their lives back to them in the style of a movie. The rest of the story will mostly just be the "movie" itself but there will be points where it breaks back into real time. I thought it would be cool for the Baudelaires to actually watch what happened in the past rather than have someone try and explain it. The next chapter is the day Kit and Olaf first met!**


	2. Curtain Call

1975

The sky was baby blue and the clouds were big and puffy, looking like sweet soft cotton candy in the air. All was good and well, or as good and well as it can be, in the world of V.F.D. A large white school bus pulled up to the front of Prufrock Preparatory School carrying a large load of loud and rambunctious children. The children didn't attend Prufrock, this simply being their "beginning of year" field trip. The doors of the bus opened with a hiss and a blonde girl, looking no older than 15, in a green dress with two golden pigtails, leaped out of the vehicle. Quickly, two other girls, about the same age, followed behind, attempting to catch their friend.

"Kit! Slow down!" one of the girls, Olivia Caliban, yelled as she ran. Kit pushed the doors of Prufrock open and quickly dashed inside, giggling like a child.

"Why does she always do this?" the other girl, Georgina Orwell, moaned as she ran beside Olivia.

"Kit is entitled to have her "blonde moments," Gego," Olivia said smiling.

"Yeah, but that leaves us as the ones having to deal with her when she does," Georgina complained.

The two girls could hear Kit's laughing coming from around the corner. Olivia smiled as she saw her friend spinning and dancing in the middle of the hallway. Kit always got like this on field trip days. Kit stopped spinning and ran towards her friends and, being quite dizzy, accidentally ran into someone in the process.Both girls fell to the ground, landing on top of each other.

"Dammit Kit!" Georgina yelled, "you've been here for less than five minutes and you're already bumping into people!"

"It's quite alright," said the girl Kit had bumped into, even though she sounded annoyed, "it's always this crazy when people come to visit the school."

"Yeah I'm sorry too," Kit apologized, "my doctor says it's normal for me to get overstimulated when I'm in new places."

"Or in any places," Georgina grumbled.

"Fuck off, Gego!" Kit retorted.

Olivia snickered to herself as she watched the brunette girl's, who Kit had bumped into, eyes widen at Kit's vulgarity.

"They always told me they used such choice words over at the...less fortunate…. training schools," the girl said, struggling to be nice.

"Yeah it's crazy at our school," Kit said happily, not picking up on the other girl's nervousness, "apparently I'm not even supposed to be going there cause my real family is rich... or something like that."

"Excuse our friend's behavior, please," Olivia apologized on Kit's behalf.

"It's alright, really," the girl answered, although her face showed that she wasn't as "okay" as she claimed she was.

"Oh yes right," Kit agreed, "I'm truly sorry, honestly. My name is Kit, by the way."

"I'm Beatrice," the girl replied with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Beatrice," Kit said, returning the smile, "these are my associates, Georgina Orwell and Olivia Caliban."

The two other light haired girls curtseyed for Beatrice, who nodded toward them approvingly.

"Beatrice! Do you know where room 108 is?" A girl with long brown hair asked as she ran up to the four girls, "I've been looking around the whole building and I can't find it!"

The girl had a, quite noticeable, Canadian accent, although it seemed as though it had probably faded over time.

"Of course, I've been struggling with my schedule all morning, too," Beatrice answered, "girls, this is my friend Winnie, she's a duchess from Canada."

"Ooh royalty!" Olivia said, sounding fascinated, and making it clear, by her actions, that she had never been around royalty before.

"How do you do?" Winnie smiled and asked the other girls.

"How do I do what?" Georgina asked in confusion.

"Gego, she's asking how we're doing," Kit explained, "I'm doing very well today, thank you."

"That's good to hear," Winnie replied, sweetly.

"I'm Kit Snicket and these are my associates, Olivia and Georgina," Kit introduced to the duchess.

Winnie eyes widened in interest and Beatrice raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Did you say Snicket?" she asked, wanting to clarify, "that's my, um, boyfriend's last name."

Beatrice blushed as she said the word "boyfriend".

"Wow, I thought you were the only one with a last name that weird," Georgina snickered.

Kit sent her a sharp glance before turning back to face the two new girls.

"Yeah, Lemony and Jacques are brothers and they both have that name," Winnie commented, "do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of…" Kit replied, thinking.

"Ooh there they are now!" Beatrice gasped, "Jacques! Lemony, darling! Come over here!"

Two boys, one looking about Kit's age and the other looking slightly younger, made there way over to the girls.

"Hey B, who's this?" Jacques asked in a friendly tone, sending the girls a smile.

Kit could see, out of the corner of her eye, her friends taking a liking to Jacques' charm. She could admit, he was quite attractive himself. His hair was much darker than Kit's, but his eyes were the same soft, faded green color. However, he was much much MUCH, taller than she was.

The other boy was a little shorter. His hair, she could tell, was more messy than Jacques's was but was tamed underneath a cap.

"Kit, Olivia, Georgina, this is my boyfriend Lemony and his brother Jacques Snicket," Beatrice introduced.

"How do you do?" Georgina asked smugly, trying out her new vocabulary on Jacques.

"Kit's last name is Snicket too," Winnie explained to the boys.

"There's someone else out there with that name?" Lemony asked, sounding just as shocked as Kit had been, "I thought we were the only ones."

"Oh that's right, Ms. Denouement did say we had a sister," Jacques commented, rather nonchalantly.

"What?!" Lemony questioned, clearly shocked by his brother's confession, "when did she tell you that?"

"When we met each other, Lem," Jacques said chuckling, "she said that she was sure that we had another sibling out there, a girl named Katy...or something."

"Hey that's my name!" Kit exclaimed, "well...sort of. It's Katherine, but people call me Kit, instead of Katy or Kate."

"How am I just finding out about this?!" Lemony exclaimed, still not satistified.

"How do you think I feel?" Kit said smiling, "I've been eating in rat infested cafeterias, learning in classrooms that have more mold than students, and sleeping in dorms that are smaller than closets...when I could've been going to school and living here!"

"Yeah, this place is so much nicer than our school," Olivia said, sighing.

"Well, come on," Winnie said, grabbing Kit's arm, "why don't we show you around?"

"That's sounds nice to me!" Georgina agreed, following behind the other girls.

Over the course of an hour Winnie, Beatrice, Lemony, and Jacques had managed to impress Kit, Olivia, and Georgina with the massiveness of their school. They took them through the cafeteria, library, gym, art room, music room, auditorium, and into most of the classrooms, all while Kit and her friends gasped in delight and amazement. Georgina had ran up onto the stage and began singing and dancing to tunes she'd made up in her head, Kit dived into the stacks of books that filled up the library, and Olivia even sneaked some food back from the cafeteria.

"This place is awesome," Olivia commented, shoving a French fry into her mouth, "I wish we could stay here."

"Me too, Liv," Kit agreed, sighing sadly, "and I'd be able to see my brothers."

"Yeah, I still think it's crazy that I never knew I had a sister," Lemony commented, still sounding astonished.

"Well, here's your chance to ask," Winnie replied, pointing over at a woman at the end of the hallway.

The woman had long hard red hair that cascaded down her back and reached all the way down to her waist. She had rosy cheek and a slightly crooked smile. She seemed as if she was both old and young at the same time. Nonetheless, she was someone the kids liked.

"Ms. Denouement!" Winnie yelled, flagging the woman over.

The lady excused herself from the conversation she was in and speed walked over to where the children were standing.

"Hi kiddos!" She said excitedly, "Oh, who are these lovely ladies?Are you three visitors from the trip?"

"They sure are," Lemony said, "that's Olivia and Georgina, and this is Kit Snicket...my sister...the one you never told me I had."

The woman chuckled.

"I hope you're not too mad at me, Lemony," Ms. Denouement said, "I do apologize. The organizing didn't want me to say too much to you, they want you kids to focus on your studies and not worry to much about family issues."

"Well...to make up for it...why don't you do something for us," Kit said, she had a slight smirk on her face.

The woman let out a louder laugh and put her had. on Kit's shoulder.

"And what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"Well...if you want my brothers and I to focus on our studies, it would be really hard if we were miles and miles apart wondering how each other was doing. I think we'd do better if we were a little closer to each other."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Ms. Snicket?" Ms. Denouement said, giving a smirk of her own and playing along with Kit.

"She sure is!" Georgina cut it, "and she thinks that in order for her to stay here, her friends should be allowed to come too, you know, in order to keep her company."

"I agree with Gego," Olivia added.

"Hmm...now I'm not sure I'm allowed to do something like that, BUT if I were…" Ms. Denouement said, she picked Beatrice's schedule from out of her hands, "would you three girls want your schedules to look something like this?"

"YES!" the three girl's shouted in unison.

"Well...IF I am able to do this...I'd have your schedules back to you within five or so minutes," Ms. Denouement continued, "but in the meantime, I think you kids should take these three wonderful ladies back to homeroom with you."

"We will," Beatrice agreed smiling.

"Thank you, Ms. Denouement!" Kit said excitedly.

Winnie grabbed Kit's arm again and led all of them to room 108.

"And I thought the last name Snicket was weird," Georgina whispered to Olivia, "what kind of last name is Denouement?!"


	3. A Fall from Grace

Olivia Caliban jumped and spun around as she held her brand new schedule in her hands.

"I can't believe that lady actually let us transfer here!" She shouted excitedly.

"I know right! I'm not gonna miss our old school at all," Georgina agreed.

Kit smiled at her friends, her schedule right in her hands as well. She felt a tug on her shoulder.

"Since we've shown you around the building, now we have to teach you the tricks and trades of this place," Beatrice explained, "and step one is: who you should and shouldn't hang out with."

"Bea is right, we're a better school than yours but we're not perfect. Some of the recruits here aren't as nice," Lemony agreed, thinking of one person in particular.

As if on cue, a click clacking of heels could be heard traveling down the hallway.

"Oh look girls, Beatrice and Lemony finally made some friends," the girl, attached to the heel, said.

The girl was quite tall and had hair as long as Ms. Denouement. She also seemed to have an interesting fashion sense, since she had worn leg warmers overtop her knee high boots.

"Legwarmers are in, these days," the girl said as she noticed Kit looking at her boots, "Vogue says that they'll be the only thing people are wearing by the 80s, so of course I had to get a head start. It takes work looking this nice."

Kit smiled at the girl awkwardly. She could see Beatrice looking at her, from the corner of her, and shook her head to let Kit know that this was one of the people she was suggested not to befriend.

"Kit, Olivia, Georgina, this is Esme Genevieve," Lemony introduced, mumbling.

"Nice to meet you, girl. Oh, how do you two managed to find actual good looking friends?" Esme questioned, smirking.

"Knock it off, Esme," Beatrice snapped.

"I was simply asking, darling," Esme said, still smirking, "I'm actually quite happy for you. I didn't think you two would actually find someone gullible enough to hang out with you."

"Kit," Beatrice began, pointing to Kit, "is Lemony and Jacques sister, and these are her friends Olivia and Georgina, they're transferring here."

Esme's face fell into a scowl.

"Oh great," she said with a fake smile, "there's another Snicket, won't that be interesting."

Kit was about to respond, but Esme simply turned on her heel and waltzed into room 108.

"What's her problem?" Olivia asked Beatrice, after Esme was out of earshot.

"I kinda like her," Georgina said, "she's got spunk."

"Esme is just... like that," Beatrice explained, leading the group into room 108, "she and her friends have been messing with us for years, it's nothing new. WHICH is why she is in the list of people to avoid around here."

Beatrice took Kit and Olivia's hands and started pointing to people in the crowded homeroom class that they should or shouldn't be around.

"Fanny Taylor you CAN be around cause she's a very helpful person, she always helps me with my writing since I'm not very good," Beatrice explained.

"I think you're good at it. You always write so wonderfully in our letters," Lemony mumbled.

Beatrice didn't respond, but simply blushed and smiled at him.

"But you shouldn't hang around Roger Tolstoy because he tends to purposely blow spitballs at people in order to make them mad," Beatrice continued, "and he hangs out with Esme, too, sometimes."

"Yeah well you guys have fun with...this," Georgina commented, it was clear she was getting bored, "I'm going to go find a seat.

Georgina walked off and immediately plopped in the seat in front of Esme. She was talking to a group of her friends, all boys except for one blonde girl with wavy hair, and clearly flirting. The group seemed to be discussing their schedules, one of them angry that he had 3 classes with Lemony.

"I can't stand that fucking midget," the boy commented, running his hands through this hair, "he's annoying and tries to correct me all the time. I swear, all the Snickets are like that."

"Of course they are, Olaf," Esme explained, twirling her hair, "they're all lonely bookworms who can't find any joy in their own lives, so they annoy us to make up for it."

Georgina snickered as Esme's comment, causing Esme to finally notice her presence.

"Oh, how rude of me not to speak. Boys, this is Georgina, she's transferring here," Esme introduced.

Georgina waved shyly. She could see the boy, Olaf she remembered his name was, looking at her hungrily. Even though she assumed he was as young as she was, he looked so much older, more mature. Just by looking at him, she could tell he was a heartbreaker. He was so so so cute.

"Yeah, my friends and I managed to talk the Daynewma lady, or however you say her name, into letting us transfer here since our old school sucks balls," Georgina explained.

"Yeah it doesn't take much to convince my mom to do the shit you want," the boy sitting next to Olaf commented, "I'm Ernest, by the way."

The boy, just as charming as Olaf, stuck out his hand for Georgina to shake.

"Don't mind them," he girl with the blonde hair said, finally speaking up, "all they ever do is flirt and try to get into as many girl's pants as they can."

Georgina smiled. She was surprised the boys were doing…"it"...already. They were all still so young.

The girl who had spoken looked older herself too. Her wavy blonde hair stopped right below her shoulders.

"I'm Marisa," she introduced smiling, "I'll make sure you don't fall for their tricks.l

"You're just mad cause you fell for them," Ernest snickered, which earned him a playful punch in the should from Olaf. Marisa raised her eyebrows at the boys.

"What? It's harmless. So we like to have a little fun. Nothing wrong with that," Ernest commented, "like now, I'd love to get to know Snicket's sister and uh...see where it goes from there."

Ernest smirked and chuckled as his own statement. Olaf looked over at his friend in confusion.

"Snicket doesn't have a sister," Olaf commented,"I thought it was just him and Jacques."

"Hey bro, you see the blonde over there with the ponytails, in the blue dress?" Ernest questioned, pointing at Kit, who was still with Beatrice and slowly making their way towards them.

"Woah," Olaf said as he saw her, his eyes lighting up in interest, "she's hot."

"Yeah I know, that's Snicket's sister,"

Ernest said, smiling at his friends reaction.

Olaf's eyes widened. He began looking back and forth between Kit and Lemony.

"There's no way," Olaf said finally, shaking his head in disbelief, "if she looks like that, there is no way she's related to Snicket."

"Oh but she is," Ernest said. He put an arm around Olaf and pointed to Kit again, "feast your eyes, my friend."

Georgina watched as Olaf looked Kit up and down, his eyes seeming even hungrier than when he had looked at her. She cleared her throat.

"He's right," she said, finally, "Kit and I went to the same school before, we met her brothers this morning."

Olaf raised his an eyebrow, which was slowly started to grow into the other one, and turned to look at Georgina.

"What's she like?" Olaf asked her, smirking. He seemed a little too intrigued, "she's not annoying like Lemony, is she?"

"No," Georgina answered, "Kit's quite... exciting when you get to know her."

"Wonderful, I plan on getting to know her very well, if you know what I mean," Olaf said smirking, and receiving a high five from Ernest.

By then, Kit, Beatrice, and Olivia had made it onto the row where Olaf and his friends were.

"Okay, so I think that's everyone you should avoid," Beatrice commented, looking over the class, "unless I'm missing anyone, which I don't THINK I am."

Kit back up a few steps, and stood, facing backward, right by Olaf's seat. Olaf saw this as his chance.

He kicked his foot out, causing Kit to drop everything she was holding and fall into his lap.

Kit felt embarrassed, and she could see that quite a few heads had turned when she fell.

Olaf smirked as he watched her squirm on his lap. It felt nice.

Kit sat up and opened her eyes, bracing herself on the desk and Olaf's shoulder. For the first time, she looked Olaf in the eye. They didn't know it yet, but that look sealed them together forever.

Olaf smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy," Kit said blushing furiously and looking away.

"No no, it's fine, you're alright, I don't mind," Olaf said, reaching up to stroke her cheek, "I never mind when pretty girls fall onto me."

Kit couldn't muster up any words, and by this point her entire face was red.

Beatrice frowned at the two. They were gazing into each other's eyes like a couple straight out of a romance novel. She reached down and grabbed Kit's arm, pulling her out of Olaf's lap.

"Kit," Beatrice began, fake smiling through gritted teeth, "this is another one of the ones you shouldn't talk to."

"Oh Beatrice, he seems nice enough," Kit said in dazed, Olaf smirking back up at her.

"Well he's not," Beatrice snapped.

"I think he's very nice," Esme interjected, clearly upset with the amount of attention Olaf was giving Kit.

"What's going on?" Lemony said, walking up, with Jacques, to the group.

"Lemony, please explain to your sister that there are much better people that your sister can associate herself with, besides Olaf," Beatrice said urgently, still with the fake smile.

"I think Kit can choose whoever she wants to be her friend," Olaf added in, taking a hold of Kit's hand, "especially if that person would love to be her friend too."

Kit giggled and Beatrice rolled her eyes. It was so easy to see right through Olaf, and yet, Kit seemed to be completely mesmerized by his charm. She expected Kit to be a little smarter than that.

"Why don't you sit over here with us?" Olaf suggested, pulling Kit back into his lap and snaking an arm around her.

"Oh, I'd love to," Kit said smiling. She shifted to get comfortable in his lap.

Olaf pulled her closer and began whispering things in her ear that made her blush even harder.

Lemony rolled his eyes and followed Jacques to their seats across the room.

"Oh dear," Beatrice said annoyed, "I remember to warn her about every person here, except Olaf."

"How do you forget about Olaf!...He's Olaf!" Lemony huffed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Guys it's not that bad," Jacques said chuckling.

"Not that bad?! How is it not that bad?" Lemony questioned loudly, "all he's done my whole life is terrorize me. I've been shoved into one to many lockers for my liking."

"Lemony's right, Jacques," Beatrice agreed, "there's no good to Olaf. He's bad all around. Always has been, always will be."

"That May Be," Jacques said, "and maybe Kit will see that in him, too. But I don't know...something about the way he looks at her seems different."

"Of course it seems different, Jacques," Lemony grumbled, "he wants to sleep with her."

"Yes, it's how he looks at all girls," Beatrice scoffed, "women are just objects of pleasure to him."

"I don't know, guys," Jacques said looking back over at Kit and Olaf, "it just seems...different this time."


End file.
